1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement to a plumber's drain auger, which is used to remove obstructions and retrieve solid debris from toilet waste pipes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Present tools used for clearing toilet waste pipes include plumbing snakes which are fed down the pipe via hand crank action which extends a rotating coil auger. These tools act to clear blockages by boring themselves into the debris for retrieval, scraping away built-up debris or separating the debris to the degree water can flow past the blockage and restore normal flushing operation of a toilet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,251 to Jones describes a flexible wire wound cable which surrounds a wire cluster terminated in a hook. A handle attached to the wire cluster allowing urging of the wire cluster in sliding motion inside the flexible tube. A handle attached to the flexible tube allowing firm gripping of the flexible tube. A wire cluster made of spring wire and formed to a curl at its extremity and terminating in a hook. A hollow cap fixed to the end of the flexible wire wound cable. A point with holes in it through which the spring wire can slide and protrude in varying length.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,934 Irwin describes a plumbers snake and the method of making the same of unique construction having a metal core concentrically disposed within a coiled spring wire member and an intermediate resilient body in gripping engagement with the metal core. The intermediate body includes a helically-shaped protrusion extending along its length, the turns of which are interposed between and operably engage the coils of the spring wire member so as to yieldably resist axial bending of the snake and optimize rigidity and flexibility.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,032 Hondo describes an apparatus for removing hair from a drain for facilitating the maintenance of drains by permitting convenient periodic debris removal and cleaning of a drain. The apparatus includes an elongate shaft with a plurality of hook members for picking up hair and debris located at the proximal end of the shaft and a handle located at the distal end.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,140 Irwin describes a compact auger-type cleanout tool for use in clearing stoppages in waste pipes associated with sinks, bathtubs, water closets and the like in which any required number of additional lengths of plumbers' snake can be added to the device without removing the snake from the line. The device includes one or more telescoping tubular housings and a drive member associated therewith adapted to transmit rotary movement to the plumbers' snake. The initial length of snake fed into the line includes a uniquely designed coupling leader to which additional lengths of snake can readily be coupled making the device suitable for cleanout of very long runs of waste pipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,121,244 to Hunt shows a typical toilet auger, of which the present invention improves on.
These tools have several drawbacks, including an inability to retrieve solid items such as dropped valuables, pens and toys. Wire augers are capable of retrieving paper or cloth obstructions, but are unable to attach and remove rigid objects. Prior art patents that claim grasping fingers at the working end of the auger require the user to operate these grasping fingers, which makes operation difficult. This can also be very difficult when the object's location and its proximity to the tool is out of sight and hence unknown. Furthermore, if an object is pushed with a rigid tool, it may be forced further down the drain and can become permanently lost or lodged.